


Laugh Lines

by Sebtea



Series: Lines of Life [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute things, M/M, clint is kind of jealous over bruce's nickname, eventually i'm sure, fluffyness of friendship slowly becomes fluffy relationship, lots of cute things, lots of talk about smiling, more signing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebtea/pseuds/Sebtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people call laugh lines ugly wrinkles and they try to earse them from their face. Clint happens to think laugh lines aren't that bad. Especially on Tony's face and the thousands of different smiles he can give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to learn ASL so I'm trying to make this a accurate as possible. I may have been wrong about the wording of questions I just know that is ASL the question word is usually at the end. Let me know if it's wrong and I'll fix it up. Enjoy!  
> Edited Feb. 17, 2016

Maybe telling Tony how to say bitch please in sign language wasn’t the best idea. But it was amusing as hell and Clint was enjoying the hell out of it. It was totally worth telling Tony. Though Natasha was the only person that Clint knew that knew sign language it was still amusing to watch the engineering genius tell Steve bitch please, whenever he tried to use his Captain America voice on Tony.

But that wasn’t all that Tony had learned. He had stayed true to his threat and had started to learn other swear words. Bruce seemed to catch on to the hand motions Tony was doing and must have convinced the other that he wanted to learn.

So walking into the lab to see Bruce and Tony cursing each other off with their hands was endlessly amusing.

“You should probably learn to actually hold conversations instead of just swearing.” He comment making his way across the room.

Tony swirled in his chair to face Clint, “Obviously you didn’t just see that amazing conversation going on there.” He looked back to Bruce. “Also I think he’s insulting our conversational skills.”

Bruce shook his head warily and turned to face Clint. Clint watched as Bruce silently greeted him and he couldn't help but feel touched that Bruce had actually learned something outside of swears. He greeted Bruce back.

Tony made a weird noise when Bruce asked Clint how he was. Clint glanced at him before answering Bruce.

_GOOD. HOW-MUCH KNOW YOU?_

_KNEW BEFORE. RUSTY STILL._

Tony made another noise and Clint was sure it was because he didn’t understand the conversation or something else. He always hated not being part of the conversation. Like when he had found out that Clint knew enough Russian for Natasha to be able to speak to him. Tony learned all the words he deemed important enough so that he knew if he was being bad mouth.

Something Natasha did only when he was around just to fuck with Tony.

_HE KNOW HOW-MUCH?_

_HE KNOW SWEARS. HE VERY GOOD._

Clint could see that Bruce was having a bit of a hard time with the finer points of it and he wants to ask the good doctor where he had learned it. But his attention moved onto Tony. He looked over to Tony who looked like he was upset or distress. Both making no sense on his face. Tony looked away suddenly and Clint narrowed his eyes at the other.

“Hey, genius!”

“Yes, Link?” He said almost as if he was saying the words yes dear as he turned slowly to blink at Clint. Fleetingly the archer wanted to know what Tony saying yes dear sounded like. 

Had Clint been anyone else he might not have noticed how Tony’s smile was a little tense at the edges. He wasn't just called Hawkeye for shits and giggles. He could see how the laugh lines that usually looked so nature looked painful. It wasn’t even the media smile that Tony was trying to plaster onto his face. It was the ‘no fuck you I’m fine and even if I wasn’t I’ll deal with this alone because reasons’ smile. He knew that smile to well.

They all knew it too well.

“I came looking for you because you said you had a prototype bow you wanted me to try.” He ended on an infliction of a question as he raised an eyebrow.

Tony blinked back at him before that horrible smile on his face faded into a wide excited smile that Tony got sometimes. It had been deemed the ‘mad scientist smile’ or also known as ‘down Tony you’re not a puppy’ or as sometimes fondly called, ‘Tony’s planning something and we should probably be scared oh fuck oh shit’.

People were generally wary of this smile. Clint however was very fond of it.

“Yes! But before that I have to test how good you are using a plan old bow.”

Clint made a face at him. “We’re doing base points? Again? I’ve already done those for you.” He said his voice very close to a whine. Who knew that spies could whine just like billionaires?

“I know. But this is different. It’s an obstacle course. I wanna see how you do with and without the arrow.”

“You could probably find these things on SHEILD.” Clint said not necessary trying to worm his way out of this test, but making sure Tony covered all the bases. Which he should have know that the other did.

“I did. This one obstacle course is different. I made it myself.” He beamed at the other, “And I made Starr¬ed Wonder, and Thunder Bolt run it. Bruice helped.”

Clint looked over to the scientist who looked up from where he was scribbling at the mention of his name. He blinked awkwardly before looking back at the paper. Clint had sort of forgotten the other was there. Which was probably how he liked it. He watched the scientist a moment longer. It was weird that everyone got a clever nickname that changed every minute and Bruce had a handful that Tony was always recycling. Bruice being his favourite. Clint tried not to think about it as he looked to Tony and smiled back.

He wondered if Tony had a favourite for him.

The smile on his face was the smile that Tony had helpfully deemed, ‘Clint’s planning something evil and I want to be part of this plan because evil means fun. What no I’m not trying to be a villain shut up his pranks are awesome’. It was a mouthful and it had been shortened to ‘evil prank smile’.

“Sounds like fun.”

 

 

 

Clint had been trained to be a spy and an assassin. And he was very good at both which meant that he could probably know more about a person from one single conversation than the person’s mother could know about them. And that was good. Nowhere near as good as Natasha, but on par with Phil.

So he knew something was off with Tony. Maybe it was because he had learned all the different smiles that Tony had and he could usually tell what was going on by the smile on Tony’s face.

Tony smiled a lot. But that may just be because he had a lot of different smiles that Clint even noticed.

The obstacle course was brutal. There were parts of it that Clint was sure only a God or super solider could do and yet he had done them. Somehow.

He was laying on his back breathing heavily and trying to understand how he was going to run the course again. He wasn’t even sure he could move again. Which said a lot because he was trained for this kind of shit.

A face popped into and he nearly jerked away not hearing Tony come over. And that’s when he remembered that he had taken his hearing aids out because there had been a water section. He focused on the other’s face and was surprised to find that Tony wasn’t talking in a long stream of gibberish and was just staring down at him.

The billionaire smiled when Clint’s eyes focused and though Clint was used to it, reading lips was tedious and he was tried. Then something weird happened.

Tony signed to him.

It was weird because it was actual words not curses and he had even asked the question in the right order.

_BECOME OLD YOU?_

Clint narrowed his eyes and would have flipped Tony off if he thought he could lift his arms. “Coming from you? Pot."

Tony’s laugh lines crinkled and he laughed and Clint suddenly wished he could hear the sound though he heard it often enough that his brain filled in the noise for him. Clint really liked that laugh and would do a lot of things to see that Tony's happy smiles. So when Tony asked if he was ready for his next go he just rolled his eyes and hauled himself up.


End file.
